A variety of tags, e.g. quick response (QR) codes, are available to point to Internet or other online content. However, existing tags typically point to a particular online location created for a specific purpose. Services providing the online content typically provide a single type and format of information to be accessed at the location pointed to by the tag, e.g. QR code. A QR code may encode specific information in the QR code, e.g. a website address or other online location. The specific information may be retrieved by scanning (e.g. taking a picture of) the QR code. The specific information encoded in the QR code can be used to retrieve additional information related to the QR code, however that additional information accessible at the location is typically in a specific format and type dictated by the provider of the online location.